1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates in general to fabric fashion accessories and, more particularly, to fabric scarves or body wraps that can be worn around the neck, shoulder, waist, hip or head of a user, and also used as fashion enhancers for decorating handbags or hats.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For many people, daily dressing is a routine. For others, it is an opportunity to express themselves, and their unique sense of style. A scarf is a great accessory for any occasion and can extend the versatility of a woman's wardrobe, and also has purposes beyond just keeping the body warm or hiding the signs of aging on the neck. A scarf conveys an individual's personality and interests as well. There have been scarves and scarf-related designs previously patented, and these conventional scarves are usually made from a single piece of material having a square, rectangular, or triangular configuration. The scarves disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,867,835 and 6,145,131 are scarves comprising a continuous circle made of tubular fabric. Other configurations such as those in discussed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,385,791, 2,942,274, 3,080,566, 3,360,802, 3,605,121, 4,277,849, 4,321,709, 4,788,722, 4,870,707, and 4,942,627 show different ways to tie a scarf of a special shape around the neck, head or waist of the user.
Ross's “Scarf and Method for Forming the Same” (U.S. Pat. No. 2,942,274) discloses a scarf having two square display panes connected by a neck strip. Ross's scarf could be used as a neck accessory or a scarf. Spears's “Elongated Garment for Women and Girls” (U.S. Pat. No. 4,277,849) discloses a scarf having an intermediate section of constant width and two outer sections flaring out to present different shapes. Steinberg's “Decorative Scarf” (U.S. Pat. No. 4,321,709) discloses a scarf having an elongated neck portion with one end provided with a narrow tubular opening, and the other end provided with a wider rectangular section. Copprue's “Scarf” (U.S. Pat. No. 4,942,627) discloses a scarf having a square portion and a rectangular portion integrally connected to each other, and a loop is formed in a free end of the rectangular portion.
The present invention improves upon the design of existing scarves by providing a versatile garment of varied appearance.